Destino
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: Esta es una historia que continua "LIBRETAS" escrita por LaTiL, el fic es muy bueno pero hubiera querido que la continuara. Resumen: Harry Potter sabe que no tiene futuro, morirá muy pronto y tiene que asegurarse volver...
1. Nota

DESTINO

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, la historia original es " **LIBRETAS** " escrita por **LaTiL,** es una fabulosa historia por lo que por puro entretenimiento quise construir una continuacion, no tengo beneficios con esta historia pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Harry Potter sabe que no tiene futuro, morirá muy pronto y tiene que asegurarse volver. Sabe que Tom aunque no lo diga lo necesita, pero eso no detendrá que Harry con sus planes de superarse, si ha decidido volver lo hará de una manera que no vuelva a sentirse inferior.

 **N.A.:** Esta historia como no es mía debería esperar la confirmación del autor pero ya que no publica en más de dos años la continuare si recibo más de 30 mensajes, siempre y cuando el autor no haga ningún reclamo. En la espera pueden leer la historia original para que entiendan el porqué quiero continuarla y el pequeño resumen que les deje arriba.


	2. Prólogo

DESTINO

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, la historia original es " **LIBRETAS** " escrita por **LaTiL,** es una fabulosa historia por lo que por puro entretenimiento quise construir una continuacion, no tengo beneficios con esta historia pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Harry Potter sabe que no tiene futuro, morirá muy pronto y tiene que asegurarse volver. Sabe que Tom aunque no lo diga lo necesita, pero eso no detendrá que Harry con sus planes de superarse, si ha decidido volver lo hará de una manera que no vuelva a sentirse inferior.

 **PROLOGO**

Tinieblas y la oscuridad era todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor podía sentir el aire gélido que lo rodeaba aun estando seguro que ya no poseía un cuerpo. Pero lo insoportable al menos para él era la espera porque sabía que lo único que le quedaba era esperar, esperar a que todo sucediera como él lo había previsto mientras tanto él trataría de sanar su alma, porque, aunque lo había sabido de antemano su muerte lo había dejado devastado….

 _-Flash back-_

 _ **Era una ardua lucha se alegraba de a verle pedido a Tom que lo dejara ir solo, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, los aurores no se imaginarían que su declaración era falsa e irían tras de él. Nadie se daría cuenta que todo era una pantomima para despistarlos de su anterior sospechoso estaban seguro que no sedarían cuenta después de todo ¿quién haría eso por alguien?**_

 _ **Solo por Tom se haría algo como esto, Tom era especial en todos los sentidos, él era alguien que llegaría muy alto sería por él y solo por el entregaría lo que había apreciado más siempre "su libertad" por incluso eso era realmente insignificante con lo que podía llegar a ser Tom. Sabía que más tarde Tom se enfadaría lo había planeado todo a sus espaldas, pero era necesario Tom llegaría lejos, era alguien y necesitaba su vida pública. Al contrario de él que nunca había sido alguien, había nacido en el infortunio, crecido en las sombras y solo Tom se había dado cuenta de su existencia, solo él le había dado lo que tanto había anhelado en su vida "amor". Y aunque Tom no lo aceptara sabía que él, Harry, era alguien importante para él.**_

 _ **Agradeció el momento en el que se cruzó con Tom y desde entonces habían pasado casi veinte años solo faltaban un par de meses para su aniversario pero en ese momento su añillo de enlace pesaba más que nunca, Abraxas se lo había advertido pero era lo que se necesitaba hacer, le debía tanto a Tom.**_

 _¡Harry! ¡Harry!_ _una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Abraxas Malfoy, aún con su máscara de mortifago era fácil reconocerlo_ _¡Harry tenemos que marcharnos, el Ministerio pronto llegará con refuerzos!_

 _ **Lo sabía era lo que había esperado, pero no podía irse, por lo que tranquilamente se dio la vuelta para contestar a su compañero.**_

 _Es lo que espero Abraxas, no me marchare_ _respondió con una calma demente frente a una situación completamente caótica pues en ese momento veía varias luchas y muertes por todos lados._

 _¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!_ _Me reclamó el mortifago tomándolo de los hombros_ _, el Señor Oscuro ya estará suficientemente enojado por tu declaración…_

 _Era necesario, el Lord es muy confiado y no sabe de la conspiración que ha estado detrás de él desde que empezó a reunir seguidores, lo que hice le dará un poco más de tiempo_ _le replique con calma._

 _¿Arriesgarte?_ _me volvió a preguntar Abraxas incrédulo_ _, todos sus seguidores sabemos que…_

 _Ahí vienen_ _le interrumpí sabiendo que se agotaba el tiempo_ _. Vete antes que sea demasiado tarde y no puedas salir da la alarma al resto._

 _ **Cerrando los ojos se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino entre los cuerpos sin vida a su alrededor, no los abrió hasta que sintió que alguien caminaba a su lado, descubriendo a Abraxas.**_

 _Te dije que te marcharas_ _le dije imitando perfectamente el tono gélido de mi compañero._

 _Lo dijiste pero por más que lo quieras parecer hoy, tú no eres el Lord_ _le dijo el hombre sin mirarlo_ _, sin embargo recuerdo que fue el verdadero Lord fue el que nos encomendó a todos sus seguidores que te protegiéramos con la vida._

 _ **Eso le hizo encoger el estómago, sí lo recordaba, Tom siempre le había dado el lugar como su igual frente a todos sus seguidores. Pero pronto no lo sería, lo sabía y esperaba no haber hecho sus cálculos mal.**_

 _No necesito guardaespaldas_ _gruño mientras se detenía._

 _Lo que necesitas es sentido común, sabes lo que nos pasaría si regresas con una uña rota el Señor Oscuro nos maldeciría hasta la muerte_ _le dijo el mortifago._

 _ **Miró a Abraxas por un momento y supo que tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, Tom podría con su ausencia, lo lograría con seguidores como Malfoy cerca de él, después de todo siempre le había asombrado de Tom se fijara en él, que no tenía nada especial, habiendo personas como Abraxas a su alrededor.**_

 _Estoy seguro que sabrás sobrellevarlo al menos tu_ _sonrió pensando en eso_ _, pero tienes que irte yo…_

 _¡Ahí están!_ _lo interrumpió un grito ya muy cercano. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaban los aurores del Ministerio con el Ministro a la cabeza._

 _ **Abrió los ojos al reconocer la escena, hoy era el día, tal vez, si lo hubiera sabido el día anterior no hubiera discutido con Tom por el ataque de ese día o tal vez hubiera tratado de arreglar la situación esa mañana. Pero era tarde había llegado el momento en el que debía decidir, podía evitarlo, pero sabía cuál sería el resultado, no, Tom no merecía que sus sueños, sus metas no se hicieran realidad, merecía la gloria eterna…apretando los puños decidió que lo último que le quedaba por hacer era salvar al hombre que estaba a su lado, no porque lo apreciara o porque le importara, sino porque sabía que ese hombre ayudaría a Tom en el futuro.**_

 _¡Marchémonos ahora Harry! ¡Sí querías que te vieran, maldición que lo has conseguido!_ _le reclamo Abraxas_ _, tendrás a todo el Ministerio persiguiéndote a ti pensando que eres el Lord Oscuro…_

 _Aún no acaba Abraxas_ _le repliqué haciéndolo a un lado y caminando directo hacia donde sabía que sería su fin, para plantarse unos metros delante del mismo Ministro_ _. Buenas noches señor ministro._

 _ **Me causo gracia la poca elegancia con la que el ministro abrió la boca sorprendido cuando lo vio.**_

 _¿Harry Potter?_ _preguntó sorprendido de verlo ahí._

 _ **En ese momento reconoció que la idea de Tom, de mantener su enlace en secreto había sido lo correcto. Porque en ese momento solo era uno de los tantos chicos graduados que Tom Ryddle, el grande y prometedor secretario personal del ministro, había recomendado para algún puesto relevante en el Ministerio.**_

 _¿Trabajando fuera del horario de oficina señor ministro?_ _pregunte con burla ignorando los intentos de Abraxas para que se marcharan_ _, espero que el país reconozca el esfuerzo que hace para dar la talla de su cargo…._

 _ **Lo sabía, eso había estado demás, pero tenía que dejar claro el asunto. No podía dejar que Tom sufriera los atentados de magos mediocres que querían su posición.**_

 _¿Dónde está Riddle, Potter? Sabemos que él está detrás de todo esto_ _demando el ministro con la cara roja de la furia._

 _ **Respirando hondo empecé a reír, no era risa fingida, incluso Abraxas dejo sus intentos de hacernos huir al notar eso. La risa le venía desde lo más hondo de su ser al ver que lo que había temido era cierto pero que no tenía futuro porque salvaría a Tom lo haría, aunque le costara la vida.**_

 _¿Riddle?_ _Repetí cuando se hubo calmado_ _. He pasado muchos problemas para que el crédito se lo lleve alguien como ese payaso que tiene a sus órdenes o tenía hasta algunos meses…_ _volví a reír lunáticamente_ _… o me dirá señor ministro… ¿que desde hace algunos meses Riddle empezó a actuar de manera extraña? La maldición Imperius, señor ministro es la que mejor se me da y varios de sus funcionarios han estado trabajando para mí en los últimos tiempos._

 _¿Así? ¿Y por qué me lo dice ahora Potter?_ _le preguntó el ministro mirándole como si no le creyera ni un poco._

 _El secreto…. Señor ministro, ya no es necesario. Tengo el suficiente poder para enfrentar a su gobierno_ _le explique dando unos pasos más._

 _¡Eso lo veremos!_ _le grito el funcionario antes de girarse y dirigirse a sus tropas_ _¡Solo está con ese mortífago! ¡Quiero que los maten!_

 _ **Ha… la batalla maté a cuantos estuvieron a mi alcance después de todo durante todos los años Tom le había dedicado siempre tiempo para entrenarlo, pero tuvo que dejar caer la varita cuando lo vio, Abraxas no se había dado cuenta porque en ese momento estaba muy ocupado, tenía que hacer algo sabía que ese mortífago sería un gran peso en la balanza de poder para Tom no solo por él sino por sus descendientes. Respirando profundo corrí, reconociendo la maldición que me perforó el pecho, viendo los cuerpos inertes frente a mí con los ojos bien abiertos distinguí a quien había lanzado la maldición "Carl Logbottom" y lanzando la última risa caí de rodillas mirando hacia arriba.**_

 _¡Maldición!_ _escucho muy cerca de él, no estaba seguro sus sentido estaban difusos_ _¡Maldita sea Harry! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Demonios!_

 _Era Abraxas seguía con la máscara, pero ya no se encontraban en el campo de batalla todo estaba tranquilo._

 _¡No puedes morirte! El señor Oscuro…. Resiste iré por ayuda…._

 _ **No sabía que expresión tenía el mortifago y no era solo por la máscara, ya le costaba mantener los parpados abiertos, respirando con dificultad logro encontrar las fuerzas para sostener lo que supuso era el brazo de Abraxas jalándolo hacia él.**_

 _No ¡No déjame buscar…!_ _empezó, pero no lo deje continuar y con una voz que jamás me había escuchado le dije:_

 _Él te necesita_ _eso pareció hacerte paralizar, no sé qué esperabas que dijera_ _, era una trampa yo…_

 _¿Una trampa? ¿Sabías que era una trampa y aun así tú…?_ _también me interrumpiste, pero a mí no me quedaba mucho tiempo._

 _Sólo hoy estoy seguro, cuídalo hay un traidor dile que lamento no cumplir…_ _no podía más le faltaba el aire, no le sorprendía imaginaba su estado, desangrándose con una agüero de quince centímetros en su pecho._

 _No hables conseguiré un sanador y…._

 _Sé su más leal mortífago, no le falles nunca, él se merece la gloria…_ _continué ignorando los intentos de Abraxas por soltarse sin hacerle daño y con cuidado levanto su otra mano arrancando de mi cuello el mayor secreto que había tenido, alcanzándole la cadena al rubio._

 _ **Escuche claramente cuando jadeó ya no podía ver nada, pero presentía la reacción de su acompañante por lo que le sujeto con más fuerza antes de sentir como este intentaba nuevamente soltarse.**_

 _No_ _replique jalándolo hacia mí_ _, no hay tiempo ya no para mi… me debes la vida y quiero pedirte un par de cosas a cambio…._

 _ **No sé qué expresión puso, pero después de un corto tiempo lo escuche con una voz ronca.**_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _Le entregaras esto a To… al señor Oscuro, sin palabras solo entrégaselo_ _le dije colocándole nuevamente la cadena con el añillo en sus manos_ _… guarda mi varita y en cuanto muera quiero que incinerases mi cuerpo…._

 _¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡El señor Oscuro me matará…!_

 _Lo harás, Abraxas, eres un hombre de honor…_

 _-Fin Flash Back-_

No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado después, las sombras eran difusas y el dolor le hacía perderse así mismo no sintió cuando murió y eso fue más aterrador, pero después de tanto tiempo no podía suponer otra cosa, el tiempo que había estado flotando en ese lugar le pareció tanto que ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

 _Esperar_

 _Esperar_

 _Esperar_

 _Esperar_

 _Esperar_

Fue como su muerte indolora, sin sentir nada en especial solo envuelto en una luz brillante, nuevamente el silencio y cuando sintió nuevamente la luz pudo escuchar su propio llanto, un llanto nuevamente involuntario, un llanto que le lleno de esperanza, un llanto de vida…de su nueva vida.

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye!

Por cierto, continuare esta historia hasta que haya reclamos sobre los derechos de autor. Saludos a YaraRiddleBlack gracias por tu mensaje.


End file.
